


nobody needs to know

by Slumber



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Adam is his own warning tag, Bad end, Dubious Consent, Emotionally Compromised Consent, High School, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships, Unnegotiated Kinks, undernegotiated kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 03:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30049332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slumber/pseuds/Slumber
Summary: Kaoru sighed, wondering what it would feel like to run his hands through Adam’s hair instead of having it come up to against the back of his hood instead. He was skilled with his tongue, persistent with his mouth, and when he pulled away Kaoru could see the deep purple bruise he left behind—just below his collar, easily buttoned over and out of sight.“You see?” Adam said, tilting his head to give him another kiss. “I know the best places to keep a secret.”Adam kisses Cherry, and it’s all downhill from there.
Relationships: Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom/Shindo Ainosuke | Adam
Comments: 28
Kudos: 108
Collections: Sk8 Infinity - Kink Meme





	nobody needs to know

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this kink meme prompt](https://sk8-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1329.html?thread=35633#cmt35633), which I posted there in hopes of getting it out of my head. But uh. It didn't. So here we are. 
> 
> Please heed the tags before you read. See the end notes for a more detailed list of warnings.

The first kiss was electric.

It came off a rush—Adam taking to the air, higher than he’d ever, the full moon a shining witness, backdropping the breathtaking cut of his silhouette in perfect flight, the echo of his loud whoop ringing in the dead of the night. He landed with a flourish, feet light on his board even as he danced his way to Kaoru, the gleam of his smile extra white beneath the shadow of his hood. In the span of a skipped heartbeat he slid a warm palm down the small of Kaoru’s back, tipping him back like he weighed nothing before he pressed his lips to his, deep and fervent and unexpected.

The red in his gaze burned bright, after, the curve of his smile wild as he pulled Kaoru to his feet and kept him close. Kaoru held on, sure his knees wouldn’t hold if he didn’t, the aftertaste of mint in his mouth and lightning in his veins. 

“Was that too much?” Adam asked, the velvet of his mouth brushing against the shell of his ear. 

“N-no,” he murmured, face hot and throat dry. “You just—it just surprised me.”

From the distance he could hear the rest of their crew catching up, the clatter of wheels against concrete echoing from around the bend. Kaoru moved to put some distance between them, but Adam pulled him back, dangling a lazy arm around his shoulders, cupping his mouth with his other hand.

“You missed it already!” he bellowed, the lilt in his voice full of playful teasing. “Only Cherry here got to see it, what a shame for you.”

“We got caught by the light, we didn’t know where you went after,” Kojiro complained, scratching the back of his neck. His gaze flashed briefly from Adam to Kaoru before he let out a sigh. “Man. I thought you said you’d wait.”

Adam hummed. “Well,” he said, glancing at Kaoru and smiling. “I suppose I might want to do it again.” 

* * *

_Again_ happened against the metal railings behind the old Ocean View Drive-In, just after dusk, the weight of Adam’s body bearing down on Kaoru’s, a hard thigh shoved insistently between his legs. 

“They’ll be coming soon,” Kaoru gasped between kisses, though he kept his grip on Adam’s shoulders, though he tipped his head back to let Adam mouth at his neck. “Wait—no marks—”

“I won’t let them see,” Adam murmured, something glimmering in his grin as he loosened Kaoru’s tie and unbuttoned the top of his uniform. “I told them to come over later.”

“Oh,” Kaoru sighed, wondering what it would feel like to run his hands through Adam’s hair instead of having it come up to against the back of his hood instead. He was skilled with his tongue, persistent with his mouth, and when he pulled away Kaoru could see the deep purple bruise he left behind—just below his collar, easily buttoned over and out of sight.

“You see?” Adam said, tilting his head to give him another kiss. “I know the best places to keep a secret.”

* * *

“Tell them you can’t make it,” Adam had told him. “I’ve got something to show you.”

Kaoru hadn’t wanted to lie—Kojiro could tell, he could always tell, even though he didn’t ever say so—but Adam had wanted to share something just with _him_ , and that was important. It felt important. So he made the haphazard excuse, avoided Kojiro’s gaze as he shrugged and said he’d let the others know, then picked Adam up outside the A&W a little after nine.

It was a place hidden up in the mountains, something Adam had found skating on his own a while back. He showed Kaoru how to skate down its winding path, how to navigate the curves and natural obstacles that made it a challenge, and how it ended, serendipitously, in an abandoned factory that felt like the perfect culmination to a course. 

“A little work on the road, maybe get some people to keep an eye by the gates, and this could be our own private playground,” he said, and when he spoke it was with the conviction of someone used to making things happen, someone with the ability to see it through. He smiled at Kaoru, his eyes shining with excitement. “Our own little Eden.”

It was hard not to mirror his smile, not to get swept up in a vision like that. “This place is great,” Kaoru agreed, venturing deeper into the factory to see what had been left behind. “We’ll have to clear it of anything that’s structurally unstable, but—”

“Isn’t that part of the fun, though?” Adam asked, winding a hand around his waist and pulling him back so he was flush against his chest. His breath was hot, but curiously his words sent a shiver down Kaoru’s spine. “Here there will be no rules. We’ll be free to do what we want.”

“Adam, wait—” Kaoru started, a whimper slipping out of his lips when Adam’s hand slipped beneath the waistband of his pants. He grabbed onto Adam’s arm as he closed his palm around Kaoru, the first sensation sudden and painful more than anything. “Wait, I—”

Adam’s voice is thick honey, languid in his ears even as his strokes were rough and impatient. “You’re thinking too much,” he said, dragging the zip of Kaoru’s pants down to push his pants and boxers mid-thigh. 

“We’re too—this is too—” 

“No one can hear you here,” Adam whispered. He bent Kaoru over, the flat of his palm on Kaoru’s back, shoving him down so Kaoru had to grab onto the top of a rusty railing for balance. “Be as loud as you want.” 

He felt too exposed like this. Too open, too—Kaoru felt the heat rise in his cheeks when he heard Adam undoing his own pants, the cold flash of something coursing through his veins at the press of Adam’s chest to his back, the weight and heft of his prick against his ass. “Adam, I’m not—”

“Suck this,” he said, prodding his mouth open to shove his fingers in. “It’ll be easier this way.”

Kaoru nearly choked, too surprised to have seen it coming, but Adam just pushed his fingers deeper, flat against Kaoru’s tongue until he was hollowing his cheeks and wetting them more deliberately, his other hand back to lazily fisting Kaoru to keep him hard. 

“That should be enough,” he said, a thin trail of spit shining in the dim glow of moonlight as he pulled his fingers out. “Spread your legs wider for me, Cherry.”

He whipped his head back to face Adam, eyes wide even as he felt the first press of a thick finger—too much, too soon, too sudden—against him. “Wait, I don’t—I’m not—”

“Shh, shh,” Adam murmured, moving his free hand up to tilt Kaoru’s chin up, slotting his mouth over his and taking the rest of his protest out of his lips. “Relax. Breathe out. I’ve got you.”

“It’s—I—” Kaoru could feel the wet pinpricks of heat at the corners of his eyes, the blood rushing out the tighter he held onto the rusty rail, the too-dry, too-much intrusion inside him. “Please—”

“You’re tighter than I expected,” Adam said, pushing another finger in, stretching Kaoru so wide he felt he’d break. “It’s hot. It’s so hot. Is this the first time anyone’s had you like this?”

“I—”

“Have you ever tried this yourself?”

Kaoru shook his head, grateful for the way Adam’s still got him by the cock, the way he’s pressed him against him. He wasn’t sure he’d stay upright on his own power, and the stretch hurt more than he thought it would. But it was Adam filling him up, Adam pushing deep in him like this, and his pulse raced with the thrill, the sensation.

“I think,” Adam whispered, teeth nipping into the shell of Kaoru’s ear and sending another spike of adrenaline all through his body, “you could take more now, couldn’t you?”

Kaoru’s throat went dry. “More?” he asked, the uncomfortable slide of Adam’s fingers pulling out of him following his question. He heard Adam spit, slick his palm with it before he felt the wet head of his cock at his entrance. “Wait—what about a condom—”

“Don’t need it if you haven’t been fucking anyone else,” Adam said. “Do you?” 

Adam didn’t wait for Kaoru to answer. 

Kaoru didn’t think about asking him to.

* * *

“You should hurry,” Adam purred, tangling his fingers in Kaoru’s hair. His hold tightened, the grip stinging as he yanked at Kaoru. “We don’t have long before the others arrive.”

Kaoru’s eyes flew open, but before he could pull away Adam shoved Kaoru’s face deeper, nearly making him gag on his cock.

“Gave them directions to find this place,” Adam said, and Kaoru could hear the grin in his voice as he did. “We need to get working if we’re going to play here, don’t we?”

Kaoru couldn’t answer, didn’t have the space to answer. He’s got a mouth full of Adam, one hand circling the base of his cock as he blew him, the other holding on to the back of his thigh. 

“First we’ll clear the path down, make sure it’s smooth enough to skate on all the way.” he continued. Adam had said he liked the way the metal of his ring felt against his dick, the smooth drag of it against his veins, the delicate way Kaoru liked to lick at his tip before he swallowed him down. But he spoke without a change to the regularity of his breathing, fingers carding idly through Kaoru’s hair. “Then we can skate in here after. I want to see—”

Kaoru frowned, sliding his hand down the base of Adam’s shaft so he could take more of him into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks to suck harder. 

Adam laughed, cut off mid-sentence. “Was I getting carried away?” he asked, his eyes sparkling with amusement when Kaoru glanced up to glare at him. “My poor Cherry. You really do have to hurry, though. You’ve only got a few more minutes.”

Adam kept his hand on the back of Kaoru’s head, making it clear he’s got no way out but to see him to completion. Kaoru’s heart pounded—he wasn’t sure how many minutes Adam meant, and though they were out of sight from the factory entrance he didn’t want to chance discovery once the rest came looking—but by now he knew what made Adam tick, what he liked, what got him off. He’d thought they’d have the factory to themselves a little longer, making excuses to leave early or skip some nights altogether so they could meet here over the last couple of weeks, but Adam hadn’t stopped talking about his plans for this course and tonight, it seemed, he was finally ready to start turning them into reality. 

“Focus, Cherry,” Adam murmured, the slow curve of his smile indulgent. “You’re losing me.”

Kaoru hoped Adam could hear the apology in what he did next, the squeeze of his grip and the graze of his teeth on sensitive skin. He moved faster, stroking up with every downward bob of his head to take Adam deep in his throat, nose buried in the wiry curls of his hair. His scent filled Kaoru’s lungs, the smooth velvet of his voice as he urged Kaoru on a soothing murmur. He spilled hot and bitter in Kaoru’s mouth, keeping Kaoru’s mouth on him until he swallowed him down, and the smile he wore, when he released him, looked sated.

“Just in the nick of time,” he murmured, tucking himself back in as someone rolled up to the factory.

“Whoa! Adam? You in here?” Kojiro called out, his voice echoing loud through the hollow of the empty space. 

“About time,” Adam said, strolling out from where they were hidden. “We were very nearly bored waiting.”

“‘We?’” Kojiro echoed, and Kaoru jolted to attention, knowing he only had scant seconds to pull his hair back, to dust the knees on his dirtied pants, to wipe the last bit of cum off his lips with the back of his hand before— 

“Come on out, Cherry,” Adam called out. “What are you still hiding in there for?”

* * *

Work on ‘S’, as Adam had taken to calling it, went quickly. There were more people there than Kaoru knew some days. Men in brown jumpsuits and red caps who took direction from a guy in a suit, who answered only to Adam, worked alongside their friends clearing paths, smoothing roads, reinforcing the gates.

“We’ll need to place safety rails down these blind curves,” the man in the suit told Adam once, holding up a clipboard as he jotted things down.

“There will be no need for that,” was all Adam had said. “The entrance fee for ‘S’ will be made in the risks you take.” 

They arrived one day to find half pipes already installed near the top of the mountain, just before the course naturally started. Adam had beamed proudly, arms stretched out like he was a deity gifting them a surprise, and when Kaoru asked him later how he did it, he said only that he had a very hardworking dog. 

But the rest was up to them. The factory was where they spent most of the work, after the course, then the rules for who to invite, how to let them in, who would take turns manning the entrance to keep outsiders out. There was barely any time for skating after, their evenings pushing into the early mornings some days, but Adam never ran out of energy for a few more tricks, even as their group dwindled down to a handful, to five, to four, to three. 

“It’s getting pretty—well, it’s getting pretty early, now,” Kojiro would say, his gaze landing for a moment on Kaoru before he turned to Adam. 

“You can head out anytime you want,” Adam would tell him, and Kojiro always took that as a dismissal, getting to his feet and looking to Kaoru, as though he would ever say anything different from his answer every time:

“I’d like to stay a little longer, actually. You can go ahead.”

Adam liked to take his time, when they were finally alone, to skim strong hands through Kaoru’s skin, to paint the pale canvas of unblemished flesh with thin red scratches that only the two of them knew were there. It gave him this undisguised delight, Kaoru found, to leave his marks on Kaoru, to use his mouth and cock and fingers to draw out uncharacteristic wails from him.

“We’re the same, aren’t we,” Adam murmured, three fingers plunged deep in him, the relentless, merciless thrust of his fingers reducing Kaoru to a slobbering mess, his teeth digging deep and breaking skin as he fucked Kaoru to the edge, the tight circle of his fist around the base of his cock keeping him from coming. “The perfect, model son. So pristine. So untouchable.”

His gaze blazed wild when he loomed over Kaoru then, the glint of his smile a knife’s edge. He hadn’t laid anything down beneath Kaoru before they started, like they usually did, and the grimy concrete of the factory floor was cool to Kaoru’s skin, hard and uncomfortable. The position, when Adam pushed his knees to his chest and held him down by the throat, made it difficult for him to breathe or move. “Adam—” he gasped, grabbing at Adam’s wrist.

“Don’t worry. You’re free to scream as loud as you like,” he said, the fire in his eyes turning fond, his cheeks pink with the flush of a blush. “We’re free to be in here.”

Kaoru held on, rooted to the spot, and Adam held his gaze as he lined himself up to thrust—sudden and dry, sending a shooting pang of pain up his spine—but Adam was looking at him, so he held on, throat parched and pulse spiking, and looked nowhere else.

* * *

“Do you trust me?” Adam wondered. 

Kaoru couldn’t explain the flash of anticipation that set his nerves on fire, that made him lick his lips. There was a layer of trepidation there, too, just simmering beneath the surface, but he let Adam undo his tie and wrap it tight around his eyes, let him guide him to kneel. 

“Do you feel this?” Adam asked, pressing Kaoru flush against the solid wall of a metal thing. “We’re behind the half pipe.”

Kaoru swallowed the uncertainty down. “What are we doing here?” 

“You’ll see,” Adam murmured, his fingers light and gentle as he undid Kaoru’s buttons. “Do you trust me?”

“Of course I do,” Kaoru said, biting on his lower lip when he felt Adam’s fingers on his belt, the careful way he pulled his pants off him and let the cold chill of the air caress his exposed skin. 

Then Adam made him turn around, made him place both hands behind him until Kaoru felt the roughness of thick rope winding around his wrists. 

“Adam?” he asked, wincing as the coarse texture of the rope rubbed against his arms, Adam pausing sometimes to tie a knot to keep Kaoru’s arms together, tight enough his shoulderblades pushed back closer. 

“Do you trust me?” Adam asked again, looping a section of the rope around Kaoru’s chest so tenderly it felt like a lover’s touch. But he pulled on it hard, the friction stinging against skin as he wound the rope around Kaoru with deliberate movements.

“I do, I just—” Kaoru closed his eyes, even beneath the blindfold, when Adam trailed a finger up where his cock stood at attention.

“You like this, don’t you?” Even without seeing it Kaoru could hear the grin on his face, fingertip pressing at the slit on Kaoru’s cock before he smeared the little bit of precum around the head. “You wouldn’t be this hard otherwise.”

“Please, I—” Kaoru started, but the blood that thrummed through his veins turned ice cold at the sound of someone’s approach, feet pounding against pavement and squeaky wheels on cruisers, the faint laughter surrounding distant conversation. “Adam, what—”

“Oh my,” Adam whispered, clicking his tongue with a mild hum. “I forgot about them.”

“What—who—”

“You’ll stay quiet here, won’t you?” Adam asked. “You probably don’t want them to see.”

“If you untie me, I can still—”

“Not enough time, I’ll be back in a bit,” Adam said, before he repeated: “Do you trust me?” 

“I do, I do, yes, I just—”

Adam pressed his lips to Kaoru’s then, the kiss short and closemouthed. He felt the curl of his lips when he smiled, tasting the chilling question Adam breathed out after. “But why, though?”

“Adam?” Kaoru called out, his voice shaky. 

But Adam had already stepped away, leaving Kaoru on his feet, not sure which way to go to hide him further from sight. “Finally!” he said, his voice echoing around the factory.

“Finally?” Kojiro’s voice rang out in response, and Kaoru found he could not move at all. If he was just behind the half pipe—but Adam had spun him around so much while tying him down that he no longer remembered where the back of it actually was, which step would take him back against it and which one would expose him. His legs locked in place, the entirety of his body stiffening in terror. “We’re just on time, like you said. Kao—Cherry’s not with you?”

“Not tonight, no. Did I say he would be?”

“Usually is, these days.”

“Well, I’m not his keeper. I don’t know what he’s doing.” Adam hops onto his board, skating up to the group. “I was thinking we’d do the half pipes tonight. What do you say?”

* * *

It might have been minutes before they all finally left. It was probably around an hour. It felt like years. He felt the heat of an arm drape around his shoulders and Kaoru jolted to attention, half-certain he’d been discovered.

“They’re gone,” Adam said, voice honeyed and sweet.

“Okay,” he said, biting on his lower lip as Adam tilted his chin up and ran a tongue up the curve of his cheeks. “What—”

“Salty. Were you crying?” Adam asked, pulling the blindfold free to take a look at Kaoru. His face came into view, blurry at the edges until Kaoru could focus on the red of his gaze. “Oh, but you’re shaking, too. Did it scare you?”

The fear and shame that had been burning in a low simmer boiled over, all of a sudden, and heat sprung anew from the edges of his eyes as his knees finally gave out, his body tumbling into Adam’s for support. He felt the rope slither off his body moments after it happened, realizing it did only when blood rushed back to places it hadn’t been for long, when the fresh sting of rope burn irritated his skin and made it sensitive, when his arms fell forward and he could hold onto the fabric of Adam’s shirt but his shoulders ached with the soreness of being held in an unnatural position for so long. 

“Careful,” Adam said, gentle as he pried Kaoru off him, his finger wiping away at the tears falling from his eyes. “You’ll ruin my shirt.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to—”

Adam held up Kaoru’s tie to him, let him dab at his tears with it. “Perhaps I pushed you too far,” he said, and he was quiet when he spoke, but disappointment colored his words, and a cold sense of dread sank low in Kaoru’s gut. 

* * *

It was the last time Adam asked to meet with him. 

But it wasn’t the last time Kaoru tried to.

* * *

The rumors about Adam were already circling around ‘S’ when Kaoru saw him for the last time at the Ocean View Drive-In. Kojiro was there to confront Adam with him, but it was only Kaoru who ran after Adam when he headed to his car, grabbing the sleeve of his uniform just before he could step inside.

“Are you really going?” he asked, not sure why Adam would lie about such a thing. He was flying to America the next day, he’d said. He was leaving Okinawa behind. It blindsided Kaoru entirely—even though he knew, firsthand, that Adam never played fair. 

“You don’t need to see me off,” Adam said, tilting his head at Kaoru. 

“I just—I didn’t know,” Kaoru said. “Since when was this—”

“That’s always been the plan for me if I’m to take over as the head of the family someday. Surely you knew that. Or were you just happy to ignore it for as long as you could?” Adam tugged his sleeve free, sliding his hands deep into his pockets. “Was there a reason I was supposed to have informed you too?”

“I just thought—” Kaoru started, but found the words were caught in his throat. 

“Well,” Adam said, and this time when he smiled it was cold and empty. “You weren’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story includes:  
> \- Adam continuously pushing Cherry past his comfort zone, including taking his virginity without Cherry's explicit consent  
> \- Two scenes where he dangles the threat of being discovered, both times Cherry unable to stop or remove himself from the situation, once manipulating the situation so that they are not discovered, but it is clear to others just what they were doing  
> \- Unsafe sex practices  
> \- A brief mention of choking  
> \- Cherry having little awareness that this is Not Okay  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Well, if you made it this far, thank you! Kudos and comments are always appreciated ♥ I'd consider this the spiritual prequel to [this MatchaBlossom fic where Kaoru comes to terms with his feelings for Adam](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29923584), though events in both fics don't show up in the other. Here's the rest of my [SK8 fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slumber/pseuds/Slumber/works?fandom_id=52382346).
> 
> If you liked what you read, you can [share/QRT the tweet here!](https://twitter.com/slumberish/status/1371267810400337924)


End file.
